


Some Type Of Love

by Moreid



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Superbat Texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreid/pseuds/Moreid
Summary: [Are you going to do something about that Charlie Puth guy?][Why? What's about him?]["Superman got nothing on me."][So?][So?!Nobody can say that but me.][Come on BIt's just a song. Good one.and I like him, his songs are pretty good.Have you ever listened to that song called “Some Type Of Love" ?][Of course I haven't.So you aren't gonna do anything?][Nope, I will do something. Wait.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/gifts), [obsessivelyintrigued](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelyintrigued/gifts).



> Heey, hello everyone! ヽ(*≧o≦)ﾉ
> 
> Ehm, sorry for my grammar mistakes, English is not my native language and this is my first fanfiction in English. I don't have any problem with reading in English but when it comes to the writing... Well, you will understand what I mean. *^* Again, I apologize for my mistakes. I would like to write a longer and better fanfiction but like I said, I'm not good at writing in English so I was like : https://66.media.tumblr.com/d6551d749aafbfb8cef4c76b56ba48f5/tumblr_inline_oh9ewipWQe1rq61dm_500.gif
> 
> Yeah, I'm a lazy person, I admit.
> 
> Anyway, this one-shot is for my favorite writer K_Vader.  
> (Note to the readers: If you love Spideypool you should read her fanfictions, they are more than awesome!)
> 
> K_Vader, I don't know if you love Superbat but I hope you do ❤
> 
> andddd also for obsessivelyintrigued. It's the first time in my life, I wrote a fanfiction without hurt/comfort or angst, thanks to you! :D I hope you like it ❤ ^o^ 
> 
> So, enjoy! ^_^

 

 

 

It was a silent and cold night in Gotham City, which means he had time to listen to whatever Superman has sent.

Pushing himself up to a sitting position, he leaned his back against a damp stone wall and then curiously, he opened the voice record that Superman sent to him.

_" When I'm old and grown_

_I won't sleep alone, woahhh oh_

_Every single moment will be faded into you_

_That's some type of love_

_That's some type of love"_

Bruce was speechless. Because Superman was singing...

God...

His boyfriend was full of surprises and he had no idea what he had done to deserve such a unique man as Clark as his boyfriend.

He couldn't help but smile when he heard Superman's velvety, beautiful voice that he could listen all day without even make a single sound.

Bruce felt his heart beating faster with joy. He hoped Clark wouldn’t listen to his heartbeats right now because damn, if he would that means there will be the “Bruce-Why-Are-Your-Heartbeat-Is-So-Fast?” conversation again.

"Why haven't I heard him sing before?" he asked himself, suddenly realizing that he has never heard Clark sing before.

He let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped a little.

 Frankly, it made him feel like he missed a lot in his life and that made him feel down a little bit for a moment but he didn't allow this feeling to last for long and ruined the moment.

_"_ _And I won't sing the blues_

_Cause all I need is you, woah oh_

_Every single question will be answered all by you_

_That's some type of love_

_That's some type of love”_

 

Clark had a voice that would make the angels jealous. His voice was loose but slightly strong.

So peaceful and serene, so calming to Bruce’s mind...

 He closed his eyes and nodding to the music, really getting into it.

 

_“When the world's on fire we won't even move_

_There is no reason if I'm here with you_

_And when it's said and done I'll give me to you_

_That's some type of love_

_That's some type of love_

_When we're old and gray_

_And our faces changed, woah oh_

_There won't be a moment when my heart don't feel the same_

_Tha-”_

He frowned when Clark suddenly stopped singing, "No no no, keep singing," he thought "I want to hear you sing more!”

 _"Oh, I have to go, something’s up. I hope I changed your mind. Like I said, his songs are good!”_   Clark giggled boyishly. _“Bye for now! ”_

And the end of the record.

[You really are a Boy Scout, aren't you?] he texted.

Bruce laughed when Clark texted back with a heart emoji not more than a minute later.

[Dork.]

He looked at the screen for a minute and then texted again.

[You couldn't change my mind at all. But if you can come here and finish singing the song when your patrol it’s over, just maybe, I can change my mind. And let me know if you need any help.]

 

Bruce found himself wondering if Clark had ever sang to anyone before.

He hoped not but it wouldn't be surprising if he did, would it?

“Maybe to Lois.” He thought.

And he hated that thought. He wanted to be the only one who heard him singing.

What would Clark’s face like while he was singing?

There must have been smile on his beautiful face. Bruce was sure about it.

Clark’s smile...

His cute, warm smile was the first thing that got his attention in the first place. Watching his smile was like watching the sun rise. Even better, indeed.

But what about his eyes?

Were they close while he was singing? He hated that thought too.

He couldn’t see his shiny, deep ice-steel blue eyes if he closed them. But with that, he could watch his face without Clark knowing, right?

He was hoping to get some answers to his questions later in the night.

And he was looking forward to hear him singing, hold him in his arms again...

He replayed the voice record.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sC1_7GDADRU  
> and you can find here more Superbat Texts ^_^ :  
> http://superbatsupertexts.tumblr.com  
> https://www.instagram.com/superbatsupertexts/


End file.
